<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas with your family by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265370">A Christmas with your family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Day's Of Christmas. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Connor Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Conner spend a Christmas together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Day's Of Christmas. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas with your family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner never expected his life to turn out the way it had. He never expected what was once just sex to turn into a relationship and that into a marriage and now into becoming parents together. Not that he had told Will he was pregnant yet.</p><p>Conner watched as Will woke up with a small groan, letting out a small laugh as Will made a small face, the older man obviously unhappy as he came round to the world. </p><p>“Morning sleepy.” Conner said with a small laugh as he reached out to place his hand on Will’s shoulder. </p><p>“Morning.” Will replied, the small unhappy look on his face turning into a smile as he looked at his husband. “What time is it?”</p><p>“We still have about an hour before your brother comes round.” Conner assured him, the pair having decided to sleep in that Christmas morning as no one was coming round to there until about twelve. “More than enough time for you to give me my present.”</p><p>“What present would that be?” Will asked with a small smirk as he pushed himself into a sitting position.</p><p>“Oh you know the present you give me every year.” Conner moved over so that he was sitting closer to his husband. “You know the best present.”</p><p>“Oh that present?” Will asked as he leaned in to kiss his husband, Conner moving around until he was practically in his lap. “I think I can give you that one.”</p><p>******************************************************</p><p>“Fuck.” Will cursed as the banging on the door got louder. “The one time my brother decides’ to be early.”</p><p>“Get dressed and go open the door for Jay.” Conner told him pushing the older man away from him. “Before one of our neighbors complain about the noise.”</p><p>“I’m going.” Will held up his hand as he grabbed a pair of trousers off of the floor pulling them on as he rushed towards the door. “Seriously Jay.” He moaned when he opened the door to his brother.</p><p>“What?” Jay asked innocently with a small shrug of his shoulders. “Were you busy?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you can tell from the way I look that yeah I was busy.” Will told him as he let Jay into the house. “Be lucky you didn’t show up ten minutes ago.”</p><p>“I guess I am lucky.” Jay agreed, handing over the bottle of wine in his hands. “Adam’s coming in from the car with Sammy, he’ll be up in a minute.”</p><p>“What’s it like living with them?” Will asked leaving the door open a jar so that Adam could make his own way in.</p><p>“It’s really nice.” Jay told him a small sappy smile appearing on his face as he talked about his boyfriend and step-son. “I thought it might be a little weird living with a five year old but it isn't.”</p><p>“That’s really good.” Will smiled really happy for his brother right now. </p><p>“You and Conner thinking about kids?” Jay asked as they took a seat in the living room. “You’ve been married for what four years now.”</p><p>“We have been talking, nothing planned so far.” Will told him as he heard his husband start to walk down the stairs. “Just don’t mention kids around Conner, he doesn't know that I told you about what happened.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Jay promised with a small nod as Adam walked into the living room holding little Sammy’s hand.</p><p>“Uncle Will.” Sammy said happily as he ran over to jump into Will’s lap.</p><p>“Hey Buddy. Did you get lots of presents from Santa?” Will asked as he looked down at the little boy.</p><p>“Lots.” Sammy agreed with a small nod. “And lots from daddy and Jay too.”</p><p>“That’s good. Uncle Will and uncle Conner got you lot’s of presents too.” Conner promised him with a small smile as Conner stopped at the door watching his husband with their nephew.</p><p>“How are the two of you early?” Conner asked from his position at the door. “You are literally the two least punctual people I know and somehow you showed up half an hour early.”</p><p>“Sammy wanted to get round here quicker.” Adam explained as he moved to take a seat next to his boyfriend. “Probably because you two always give him way too many presentes.”</p><p>“Sorry if we want to spoil the little boy.” Will tickled Sammy’s stomach with each word making the little boy scream with laughter. “We haven't even started on food though.”</p><p>“I will get started now.” Conner promised with a small smile. “Will, you can go and put on some proper clothes?” </p><p>******************************************************</p><p>“Do you ever think about kids?” Will asked as the married couple got into bed.</p><p>“Of course I do. We’ve been talking about it for a couple of months now.” Conner pointed out a little confused by his husband’s questions. “Why?”</p><p>“Just seeing Jay and Adam with Sammy.” Will explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. </p><p>“I wasn't going to tell you yet.” Conner started to explain slowly. “But I have a surprise.”</p><p>“What surprise?” Will asked pushing himself into a more upright position as Conner sat down on the end of their bed. </p><p>“I’m pregnant, and with what happened last time it is probably way too soon to tell anyone, even you. But I’m pregnant.” Conner explained his smile turning a little nervous until Will surged forward and pulled him in for a kiss, both men letting it trn heated quickly.</p><p>“This is amazing Conner.” Will promised before the two of them got too caught up in their kiss, both of them celebrating the amazing news.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.<br/>I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.</p><p>I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>